Bed of Bloody Roses
by TheHatterandtheTardis
Summary: This time I really screwed up. Yeah I did it. I finally killed him. And it felt. Well, amazing. I mean I felt really alive while doing it. What can I say. I finally have gone INSANE.


I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARACTERS. BUT THIS WAS MY OWN PLOT. DO NOT STEAL IT!!

_BED OF BLOODY ROSES_

Okay, now I think this is the only time you can call me an idiot. Not that I don't know that, but I just need to hear it. Maybe I will settle down after I hear it from you. Who knows anymore what I will do. Certainly not I.

_This time I really screwed up. Yeah I did it. I finally killed him. And it felt. Well, amazing. I mean I felt really alive while doing it. What can I say. I finally have gone _

_INSANE._

Okay, well guess what. You didn't call me an idiot so I went crazy. And I went absolutely nuts. I can't handle this feeling anymore. It's like the voices in my head have come

ALIVE.

This time I believe I went to far. I went ahead and killed my own fiancé. And I'm not even in control of my own body anymore. All I can do is watch from my own eyes as I kill everyone I know and love.

I guess I will tell you where we are. Right now we're at party. A ballroom dance is actually where we are but oh well. Who cares about what it's called right? Anyway the only reason I am here is because my husband dragged me here saying that I need some fresh air and needed to get away from training for a while. But I didn't really want to come.

Okay now that I am here I really don't know what to do. Sure I could go ahead and dance with my fiancé or friends but I just don't feel like it tonight. He, my fiancé, said I needed to seriously chill. I have been okay until these things started talking to me. They have been telling me to kill. But I don't want to kill anyone. But who knows when I will crack?

**the night has been very long for both of the guests. They didn't want to be there but were forced by their loved ones and still didn't know what was going to happen later on that night.**

**Both of them had been experiencing strange voices in their heads. But they seem to be coming more and more real each day that passes, and they have no control over them. They don't know if they are really dangerous or not. But pretty soon both will crack **

**And the night will become a bed of bloody roses.**

I'm getting this weird feeling in my head. It won't leave me alone.

I'm getting really scared. They won't leave me alone.

**Someone please stop the pain. **

Here comes my husband. He wants me to dance with him. It may stop this weird feeling so I go.

My fiancé wants me to dance. I really don't want to so I will stay here. He looks disappointed but goes off to talk to his friends.

You know. Dancing with him didn't make the feeling go away but made it worse. My head is throbbing with pain now. And the next thing I know, there's blood on my hands. But the pain has gone down some. I just want to feel better. Get the pain to go away for good.

I'm watching him and suddenly the voices are overwhelming. And now I can't control myself. I can only watch in horror as I walk over to him and take him away to the balcony. He asks me if everything is okay. I try to tell him to run away but nothing comes from my mouth. Now I do something horrifying. And now his blood is on me.

I really don't know why everyone is screaming at me. And why are the Anbu coming in the room, heading towards me? I don't get it. What did I do?

Now the Anbu are after me. I want to tell them that it was an accident but instead I attack them. And now I'm covered in so much blood. And I can't help it. I'm not in control of my own body anymore. And I don't know who is.

Now I know what is happening. And it's disgusting. I have killed him. My own husband. And now the Anbu. I didn't know that I was doing this. But I'm not controlling this. But I think I do know who is.

**Anbu Headquarters**

"Sir! The Hokage and Kazekage. They've been murdered!"

"WHAT! Who the hell did that? Damn it."

"Sir we know who it is that killed them."

"Well tell me!"

"Sakura and Hinata."

"…"

"Sir?"

"…They did it?"

"..Yes sir…"

"Shit."

**And so, Hinata and Sakura continued on their killing spree, killing everyone they saw. Neither had no control over what they were doing. Their bodies would not do what they wanted it to so all they could was watch as they went and killed everyone in the room. With the doors and windows locked, no one was able to escape. It was a slaughter house of humans.**

**The roses crashed to the ground as their vase was smashed on someone's head and blood ran over them but they didn't change color. Hinata was killing everyone without holding back. Sakura was about as ruthless as you could get.**

**Pretty soon, all the crying and screaming in the room had vanished.**

What have I done?

Did I really do all this?

I'm a monster. I can't believe this. I wonder how I look. I probably don't recognize myself.

Is that what I really look like? Covered in the blood of all my loved ones. Wait, I don't have green eyes.

My reflection looks horrible. This blood. I hate it. Hold on, I don't have dark hair.

**Who is that person I see?**

--_____--

"Sir, I found something."

"What is it?"

The Anbu picked a chip off the ground next to Hinata's body. "It's a mind controlling chip."

"You mean that."

"Yes sir, both girls were being controlled by an outside force."

"Hey come here and look at this!"

Both the men went running to the balcony where they had found the Kazekage's body.

"What is it?"

"That."

Hanging from the tree outside the room was a body that was hanging from a rope.

"Who is that?"

"Sir, that is our outside force."

The body belonged to Sasuke Uchiha.

I was just bored and wrote this but I like it.

Well please leave a comment !!!

Ja na

Am am


End file.
